Perypetie Nataszy Romanoff
by L-daria
Summary: Czyli po krótko o tym jak wielce zapracowana Czarna Wdowa została zmuszona do uczestniczenia w bezsensownych parodiach zebrań organizowanych przez SHIELD.


Jest to moja pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie. Mam nadzieje, ze wam się spodoba :3

-Cisza !- krzyknął mężczyzna ubrany w czarny obcisły kostium, przekrzykując rozgadaną grupkę mścicieli.

Rzuciłam okiem na naszego „szefa". Ta, o ile szefem można nazwać kogoś, kto nosi jedno oko za przepaską niczym pirat. Brakuje mu tylko haka i sztucznej nogi a mógłby robić w operach za Kapitana Haka panicznie bojącego się krokodyla i mającego jakiegoś świra na punkcie dorwania latającego za pomocą jakiegoś magicznego wróżkowego pyłu Piotrusia Pana. Chociaż... Przypatrzyłam się jego twarzy którą teraz wykrzywiał w grymasie, który oznaczał według Natashy „Zjem, zjem Cię i obedrę ze skóry" niczym małpa uśmiechająca się sadystycznie do bezbronnego banana chowając się w jakiejś jaskini ...

Jednak wracając do tematu. Co ona tu robiła ? Wielka i sławna (może w niekoniecznie w ten sposób, który oczekiwała, ale jednak sławna) Black Widow ? Najsłynniejsza kobieta-szpieg na całym świecie ? Zabójczo piękna, niebezpieczna i nieprzewidywalna ? Co ona teraz, robiła na tym niesamowicie nudnym zebraniu prowadzonym przez jej przymusowego szefa Fure'go, który nie rozumiał pojęcia cisza nocna ?

W bardzo krótkim skrócie zostałam przypadkowo wrobiona przez mojego (o ptasim mózgu, jak i ksywce) partnera. Jak ? Niestety, to już dłuższa historia zahaczająca o to, jak zostałam wysłana na wybrzeże kości słoniowej. Niestety, wraz z Clintem, który nie umiejąc trzymać języka za zębami zapytał się tego właśnie naszego „szefa" o to, czy jego głowa pełni funkcje lusterka ... I czym ją smaruje, że wszystko w pięknym widoku odbija się w niej jak w lustrze , a mówiąc to, wskazał na odbijające się na jego głowie promienie słońca, które padały następnie prosto w jego oczy... Gdyby nie to , że z całej siły przygniotłam mu stopę, zacząłby wymysły o tym, jakie to mogą być specyfiki, ale, że ja jednak miałam podzielone zdanie czy Fury'emu spodobałby się pomysł typu-Wiem! To pewnie musi być krowie łajno. Prawda ?!- Więc wolałam oszczędzić sobie większych problemów i uciszyć go w prosty i sprawdzony sposób.

Pomimo tego, że w miarę szybko udało mi się uciszyć Clinta i tak złość Fury'ego nas dosięgła. A jak ? Parę godzin po tym zdarzeniu zostałam siłą eksmitowana na samolot pasażerski, w którym musiałam spędzić 8h w towarzystwie Clinta, który dosłownie co 5 minut pytał się „Daleko jeszcze" i nieznośnego dzieciaka, z którego krzyków jego matka sobie nic nie robiła ... Przepiękny początek podróży na idiotyczną misję polegającą na pilnowaniu jakiegoś 13- letniego małolata...

Jednakże czemu nasz kochany szefuńcio szczycący się tytułem Fury dzisiaj miał twarz jakby zobaczył Stark'a kręcącego z jego podwładną Hill ? Zapewne, zaraz się dowiemy. Rzuciłam wolno okiem na każdego z nas. Hawkeye siedzący obok mnie, ubrany w wyjątkowo fioletowy garniturek, który, kiedy indziej mogłabym pomylić ze strojem na Halloween mający za zadanie wystraszyć wszystkie dzieci z okolicy, aby zaraz potem przygarnąć ich własność szczycącą się tytułem „cukierek albo psikus". Niestety, nawet ja nie umiałam przerzucić wielce dumnego i „męskiego" Hawkeye'aja na mniej kobiece barwy albo, chociaż trochę mniej straszące małe bezbronne bachory ...

Zaraz po, nim siedział Banner, który ubrany w swoje zielono-fioletowe barwy wcale nie robił lepszego wrażenia niż mój partner ... No, ale kończąc na jego ubraniu, jego małe oczy przypominajcie węgielki były wpatrzone w Thor'a siedzącego po drugiej stronie okrągłego stołu. Widocznie organizowali konkurs pt. „Kto dłużej wytrzyma nie, zamykając oczu". Czyli nie tylko mi się nudzi ? Tylko brakuje, żeby Stark zaczął ze Stevem robić walki na kciuki pod stołem ...

Z mojej drugiej strony siedział Stark wpatrzony w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie co mogło symbolizować trzy krótkie słowa „Ja tutaj śpię" połączony z podmiotem domyślnym pt. "Nie przeszkadzać". Będę musiała chyba też tę sztukę opanować, jeżeli mam nadal być w zespole Avengers, który na nasze nie szczęście co kilkanaście godzin musi się stawiać oto w tym miejscu na 2 godziny tylko po to , żeby wyjść z niego ze znudzeniem na twarzy i wściekłym Furym na karku, który w tym stanie jest do wszystkiego (również do wysłania nas pierwszym lepszym samolotem do Nagasaki czy Czarnobyla) możliwy.

Jednakże i tak do dzisiaj twierdze, że najgorzej miał Steve, który siedział prawie obok chodzącego w kółko Furego, (czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi potworami żyjącymi w cyrku. Zawsze wściekły jak osa i przeważnie chodzący w kółko, jakby to była jedyna trasa, jaką mógłby pokonać). W sumie nawet, by się nadał, nic dodać nic ująć. Dobra może trochę futra dodać, ale łysinę na głowie zostawić ...

-Cisza !- moje rozmyślania przerwał krzyk Furego, którego teraz twarz oznaczała jedno określenie. Niesmak. Hmm może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że chwile temu patrzył się na Clinta i Brus'a ?

-Wielki przełożony S.H.I.E, .L.D, po co nas wzywasz o tej heroicznej godzinie ?- usłyszałam lekko zaspany głos Thora. A na temat pory, spojrzałam na zegar mieszczący się nad wejściem. Było równo wpół do 3. Normalni ludzie o tej godzinie śpią, ale nie Avengersi to nie ludzie i co 5 h mają zbiórki, które mają za zadanie doprowadzić Furego do jobla ... A nas samych do schizofrenii.

-Choćby po to , żeby taki Stark nie próbował się co parę godzin włamywać do naszej bazy danych- rzucił okiem na przysypiającego Starka.

-ROMANOF- krzyknął nagle moje nazwisko Fury. Popatrzyłam na niego ze znudzeniem panującym w oczach. Nawet szpieg musi się kiedyś wyspać nie ? A, że Fury wezwał mnie i Clinta tutaj od razu po powrocie z tego słoniowego wybrzeża to nie nasza wina. Niech, chociaż się cieszy, że nie musi tłumaczyć się przed sądem (o, ile tam jest jakiś sąd) czemu ten dzieciak, który nazywał się nastolatkiem, wyskoczył (napewno z własnej woli) z 3 piętra do basenu ...

-Weź może jakieś leki uspokajające Fury albo zjedz Snikersa, bo gwiazdorzysz -mruknął Clint pod nosem. Na jego nie szczęście nasz kochany przełożony to usłyszał

-Zdzielić Agenta Bartona i tego cymbała siedzącego po twojej lewej stronie.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i jednym ruchem zrzuciłam Starka z jego siedzenia a Clinta zdzieliłam w kark jednocześnie odsłaniając jego tatuaż „Znalezione proszę zwrócić do Natashy Romanoff miejsce pracy S.H.I.E.L.D ". Nic nie mogłam poradzić na jego gubienie się i odnajdywanie na drugim końcu świata w szpitalu dla ludzi zakażonych Ebolą. Więc wpadłam na taki pomysł, który jak na razie się sprawdzał. Odkąd zmusiłam go do zrobienia tego tatuażu, o wiele szybciej się znajdował i o wiele rzadziej się gubił. No, bo w końcu nawet Fury wolał mi się nie narażać i każdy zdrowy człowiek powinien to samo zrobić.

Nagle do rozmowy wciął się Steve.- Ale nadal nie rozumiem powodu, że co parę godzin jesteśmy „wszyscy" tutaj wzywani. - Popatrzyłam się na zdegustowanego całym tym zebraniem Steve'a.

-Rozumiem, że Stark razem z Hulkiem muszą poprawić swoje stosunki żeby podczas akcji jeden nie zabił drugiego, ale nie widzę powodu czemu siedzę tutaj ja i choćby taki wielce oddany Ameryce Kapitan Ameryka który raczej tak szybko żadnego przewinienia nie wykona- powiedziałam piłując dyskretnie pod stołem paznokcie

-A ja to co ?- warknął Clint

-Mi już wystarczy, że musiałam Cię widzieć przez ostatnie 5 dni codziennie- mruknęłam

Fury był już na granicy załamania nerwowego

-Choćby tylko dlatego , że wszyscy macie coś na karku- Przekrzyczał wielce ważną konwersację pomiędzy mną a Bartonem

-A niby co ?- mruknął Hulk teraz bawiąc się dziwnie wyglądającym przedmiotem, przypominającym z lekka kastet.

-Zaczynając od Starka.- Na tablicy pojawiła się prezentacja ... Zaraz to Fury zaczął robić prezentacje z naszymi przewinieniami ?! Jemu naprawdę się aż tak bardzo nudzi ? Nie wystarczy mu to , że siedzimy z, nim z 8 godzin dziennie ?!- W czasie wolnym zajmuje się filtrowaniem z każdą możliwą napotkaną kobietą ...-Moje wielce głębokie przemyślenia zakłócił głos Furego. Gdyby to tylko usłyszała Pepper, moje myśli już przysłaniał Stark błagający rudowłosą na kolanach o litość. Rzuciłam okiem na Tonego, którego twarz teraz wyrażała kompletne skupienie, pewnie zastanawiając się, jak włamać się do systemu i wykasować całą ta chorą prezentacje- Oprócz tego niejednokrotny włamywacz do naszej bazy i robiący zamieszanie pomiędzy wszystkimi agentami ... - O wilku mowa ...

\- TO TY !?- wydarł się na cały głos Clint, wstając. Tak jakiś tydzień temu z powodu błędu w systemie musiał koczować niczym jakiś egipski nomad w siłowni przez 9 godzin. (brakowało mu tylko wielbłąda)

-Tak wyszło- mruknął Stark drapiąc się lewą ręka w tył głowy, tego Barton mu na pewno nie oszczędzi

-Następnie Thor. Kto ostatnim razem rozwalił połowę zrekonstruowanej rzeźby tyranozaura po waszym poprzednim urzędowaniu ?!

-Generale o wielce wysokim stopniu, nie moja wina w tym że do waszego świata przedostał się za mną Morkonojad mojego ojca, który zapewne myśląc, że jest to "jadalna" rzecz postanowił wrzucić coś na ruszt.-Fury tylko przewrócił oczami (okiem) i coś przeklął pod nosem, po czym przewinął slajd.

-Teraz Hulk ...

Banner nagle niespokojnie przyjrzał się zdjęciu na ekranie. Gdzie zielona istota buszowała w kuchni Shield. Rozwalając większość lodówek a puste opakowania wywalając, gdzie popadnie ... Nieparzyta ilość gałek ocznych została wpatrzona w doktora zajmującego się teraz miażdżeniem kastetu

-Nic nie poradzę, że Hulk ma strasznie szybką przemianę materii- rzucił przepraszająco zapewne kodując w głowie, żeby następnym razem upewnić się, że nie ma nigdzie kamer

-Kapitan Ameryka- mruknął Fury

-Ha na niego nic nie macie !- krzyknął Clint, jakby nagle się nażarł jakichś cukierków kofeinowych

-Agentko Romanoff- rzucił Fury porozumiewawczo, na co ja tylko przewróciłam oczami, zastanawiając się co mają na mnie ... A co do jego wzroku, nie miałam zamiaru marnować swojej siły tylko dlatego , że Fury nie umiał sobie poradzić z grupą 20- latków

Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Steev'a. Szczerze byłam ciekawa, co mają na słynnego kapitana Amerykę.

Steve nagle spojrzał na ekran, odstawiając na blat gazetę z krzyżówkami i długopis

-Pusto- mruknął Stark

-Już nie, czyta gazety podczas odpraw- wyrecytował niczym mantrę Fury ...

-Ma tupet ...- mruknął do mnie Clint

-Niczym teściowa- odpowiedziałam ...

-Dobra, ale możemy w miarę szybko zakończyć ten konkurs najbardziej idiotycznych przewinień ? - zapytał Stark

-Clint Barton "Hawkeye"- zaczął Fury. Popatrzyłam z ciekawością na tablicę... Cały slajd był napisany tyciuteńkim druczkiem.

Fury popatrzył się dziwnie najpierw na slajd potem na osobę, którego on dotyczył (jak w sumie cała zgromadzona tutaj nasza gromadka).

-Nie będę tego wszystkiego czytać, bo przesiedzimy tutaj z parę dni- zaczął Fury próbując zachować pokerową twarz ...- Nocne spacerki po wentylacji ...- Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem-Do pokoju Romanoff- Dobra teraz mój uśmiech zbladł ... Wszystkie oczy zostały wpatrzone w nas. Tak tego nie dało się logistycznie wyjaśnić, nie robiąc żadnych skojarzeń ... -Częste wypady do laboratoriów i kradnięcie specyfików typu „serum prawdy" ... - Tak to pierwsze na pewno odciśnie się na naszym szacunku w zespole ...

Teraz Stark popatrzył się na Clinta- TO PRZEZ CIEBIE !

-Dobra pościskacie się po tym okej ?- powiedziałam, masując skronie, jednocześnie mając nadzieje, że dzisiejsza odprawa nie doprowadzi mnie do migreny.

-Ja chyba ty z Bartonem!- warknął Stark do nas, głupi Fury tej drugiej części tego zdania o jego wyprawach wentylacyjnych nie mógł se odpuścić

-Natalia Romanoff „Czarna Wdowa" - powiedział Fury, przekrzykując resztę zespołu, która zaczęła gadać o tym, że już dawno podejrzewali, że co pomiędzy nami jest ...

Tablicę przysłonił slajd z dwoma krótkimi hasłami ...

-Zatruwa cały korytarz popijając w swoim pokoju herbatkę ...- JA ZATRUWAM ?! A jakoś nie doczytałam, że Clitnowi nakazują noszenie hiperodpornych na smród skarpetek. A do mnie się czepiają o jedną herbatkę ?!

-Ja przestane pić herbatkę- Szukałam w głowie jakiegoś konkretnego szantażu- Gdy ta wasza niesamowita i do wszystkiego zdolna S.H.I.E.L.D wynajdziecie coś, czym dałoby się „zneutralizować", chociaż zapach skarpetek tego bezgustowca- mruknęłam z fochem wskazując kciukiem na mojego siedzącego po prawej stronie sąsiada.

-Zaraz, zaraz.- Zaprzeczył-To ja próbuje zneutralizować zapach tego twojego smrodu !- krzyknął w odpowiedzi

-No to może niech Shield zafunduje wam oddzielne pokoje. Co ?- do naszej kłótni wciął się Stark

Oboje się dziwnie na niego popatrzyliśmy-Tylko szkoda, że wentylacja jest na tyle duża , że bez problemowo transportuje tego typu zapachy do innych pomieszczeń!- warknęłam do faceta, który przeważnie ubierał się z czerwono- żółtą blaszaną zbroję, w której przynajmniej nie musiałam oglądać jego szpetnej twarzy.

-Jak dla mnie nie tylko bezproblemowo transportuje te „wasze" zapachy, ale i niektóre osoby- mruknął Steve popijając herbatkę i jednocześnie patrząc sugestywnie na ...

Czasami się zastanawiałam czy ludzie urodzeni w zeszłym stuleciu posiadali "instynkt samozachowawczy", bo jak na razie mam wrażenie, że wraz z biegem lat przez takich ludzi jak Kapitan on się utworzył ...

-Nie lepiej zamontować w pokoju Romnoff kamery ?- rzucił Brus

-Ta a odinstalować je pewnie w kuchni tak ?!- warknęłam wyobrażając sobie, jak dużo, by dowiedzieli się o mnie przez nie ...

-Yup- mruknął najspokojniej w świecie zakładając jednocześnie ręce za głowę-Dobra koniec spotkania towarzyskiego- Przerwał nam znowu Fury

-Ale przecież były dwa zdnia, a nie jedno- mruknął jak od niechcenia Stark. On naprawdę prosi się o przestrzelenie przeleciało mi przez myśl ...

Stopa Furego nagle zaczęła dosyć agresywnie tupać o podłogę niczym łapa zdenerwowanego królika. A na jego twarzy coraz bardziej był widoczny grymas chęci odstrzelania komuś kończyny. Moje myśli przeleciały piękne zdjęcia znęcania się nad właścicielem reaktora łukowego.

-Co do drugiej sprawy- czułam w jego głosie lekki niepokój.- Jakiekolwiek kontakty mające większe znaczenie niż służbowe, wzbronione.

Clint nagle się dziwnie na mnie popatrzył- Czyli mam zrozumieć, że tak źle skończył ten facet, który nalegał, żeby się z tobą umówić ?

-Przerzuciłam go tylko przez ramię, że potem go lekko postraszyłam tymi moimi strzałami. Sam wyskoczył przez okno.- Uśmiechnęłam się bezbronnie, na co Clint przełknął głośno ślinę

-Spokojnie ciebie jakoś da się wytrzymać, ale nie gwarantuje, że cię też nie wyrzucę-mruknęłam z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, na co Hawkeye popatrzył się na mnie z niedowierzaniem

-Wystarczy wam ?!- krzyknął Fury

-Tak- odpowiedzieliśmy znudzeni chórem

-Jak wiecie Tarcza przez ostatni czas podupadła na opinii publicznej-kontynuował temat, który musiał wcześniej przerwać przez nasze niezdyscyplinowanie (Nie oszukujmy się, wszyscy wiedzą, że to wina Starka ...)

-A, co to ma do nas ?- przerwał mu Hulk

-Dlatego, że w pewnym sensie jesteście naszymi agentami- wytłumaczył starając się, żeby te słowa brzmiały jak najspokojniej ( ta cisza przed burzą )

-Żadnej umowy nie podpisywałem -rzucił Stark

Fury jednak go zignorował i ponownie kontynuował monolog

-Jak wcześniej zacząłem mamy problem z opinią publiczną-Się dziwić czemu -mruknął Barton do mnie Fury jednak tylko skarcił go morderczym wzrokiem i ponownie kontynuował.

-Ale, żeby to zrobić musimy dołożyć wszelkich starań. CO też wiąże się z waszą współpracą.

Nagle Stark, który w tym momencie odzyskał przytomność po zanudzającej gatce jednookiego zaczął- Skoro mamy wam pomóc to wznoszę o prawo Liberum Veto, w niektórych sprawach, a także o wprowadzenie tego sejmu co parę dni, a nie co parę godzin-

-Veto ? - zapytałam odwracając się w stronę miliardera i geniusza, który kochał żyć na krawędzi doprowadzając Fure'go i mnie do furi, ale i tak miałam cichą nadzieje, że Fury nie doczytał w książce historycznej tłumaczenie tego słowa

-Niech będzie to wasze Veto- mruknął robiąc coraz głębsze oddechy, po czym dodał- Więc całą 6 macie udać się do przedszkola i jako bohaterowie ...

-VETO- wszyscy niczym jeden pan wydarli się na całą salę

-Kto jest za odwołaniem tego posiedzenia?- krzyknął Clint

-Wniosek przyjęty- krzyknął Tony zmuszając Thor'a do uderzenia w stół jego młotem piorunów. Efekt tego jest nadzwyczajnie prosty i przewidywalny po chwili w nasz statek uderzył piorun odcinając całe zasilanie. A my ? No jak na Avengersów przystało najspokojniej w świecie udaliśmy się do wyjścia zostawiając Fury'ego na granicy furii i jobla.

Ps. Czy też podejrzewaliście, że tyle ludzi można wyrzucić przez okna, kiedy Hulk kopnie w drzwi wejściowe ?


End file.
